Letters from Moldova
by TheInsanePotatoe
Summary: Moldova has seen that to find people to talk too, they have sent out letters. Now he wants to try.
1. From Moldova

a/n

H: kay people, we have a little guy who would like who would like to say hi too you. Since R is at a friends house and we're making J do an all nighter for a project-

J: You're the older twins! Why am I doing all the work?

H: Because you're the youngest, not counting our younger sisters.

J: Bitch.

H: You know you love me. Anyway, Moldova would like to become friends with anyone who will.

* * *

><p><em>A boy walks into the hall outside the conference room, obviously skipping a part of it. He grabs a piece of paper and pins it to bulletin <em>_board and quickly looks around. Suddenly a voice calls and he runs away. No one has seen him except for the camera crew._

Dear people,

My name is Moldova. I don't blame you if you don't recall me or no who am. So that you can recognize me if you ever do look for me in the conference room I'm a thirteen year old boy (small for my human appearance age) with kind of spiky dirty blond hair that has a white streak in it (that's my capital, Chisinau) and reddish brown eyes. I also carry around a black cat with amber eyes on my shoulder, his name is Noapte. That's Romanian for Night, pronounced NWAHP-teh. If you still need something, I'm Romania's little brother.

I don't have that many friends, and not that many people to talk too. All I have is Big brother, Ukraine, Russia, the Baltics, Belarus, and a few other people. So, I don't know what to put in here. Just tell me who you are and please talk to me. I'm so bored and Russia is terrorizing me and big brother still makes fun of me. Although, he does let me use him as a human shield.

Here's some facts about me I guess. My birthday is August 27 because that's the day I became independent in 1991. I was named after a river and my full name is the Republic of Moldova. I'm best known for my wine production and I support my population with agricultural.

So, yeah. I'd love to meet since I don't talk much at meetings and big brother always has us leave early cause he normally gets in an argument with either Hungary or Russia. More commonly Hungary. Crap, speaking of big brother here he comes. Since he thinks writing to the outside world is brainless, I have to stop writing.

Quick thing, if you want to call me any nicknames you have these options: Moldy, Molly, Dova, and (sadly) Waldo (Romania lost me in a crowd when I was little. Because of that I'm slightly afraid of crowds. It was his fault, and I get the embarrassing nicknames)

Sincerely,

Moldova


	2. New Zealand

a/n

H: yay already two letters! How does that sound J.

J: So. Freaking. Tired.

H: Whatever. So, we'll get to work now!

* * *

><p>(okay to Azure151, you get a chocolate cookie since you got here first. Here you go!)<p>

Kia Ora Moldova!

First things first. Your nicknames are normal and boring, which is why I wish had nicknames like that. Mine are "Pearl" (blame Split Enz for that), "South Sea Pom" and "Sheepshagger"...don't ask about the last one, please. The story isn't nearly as interesting.

Also, I have no idea who you are. I'd look you up, but for some reason by google maps isn't working...probably 'cause John Key got someone to block it so I'd stop looking at Europe and giggle. Procrastinating is fun!

You may have no idea who I am, but I'm the small(ish) blondie with the curl like a rams horn who is normally seen with a kiwi, sheep or an Australian. The latter wont leave me alone...

Owh. You have a kitty? I'm beginning to like them a lot...probably 'cause last time he was here, Greece brought a cat that hunted the possums in my back yard ^^ I named it Fluffy. It's fluffy and cute and fluffy and kills possums! Though I can't have it in my house. I have enough animals to look after...well, not animals, just birds and my Tuatara.

Look, if Romania gives you trouble, just kick him in the nuts and run. Fast. REALLY fast...on second thought, don't. He plays rugby, you'll get pummeled.

Here are some cookies that I bakes ^^ I'm sending them to you because I have that damn convict coming over, and he'll want some.

New Zealand, Aotearoa.

MoLdOvAmOlDoVa

Dear Australia,

Hello! First off, you amazing cookies! God I've lived with bad cooking my whole life and I can only make certain dishes so your food is a gift from heaven. And by convict you mean Australia, right? I read something like that online.

Yeah my nicknames are pretty normal. I just hate being called Waldo though. It's annoying because people will pretend I'm not there and constantly go "Where's Waldo?" even when I start yelling at them. Sheepshagger? I'm sorry, but that's kind of funny. I'm not entirely sure I want to know why they call you that. I feel it will lead to a lot of awkwardness.

Yeah I think I may have seen you at the world conferences. I sometimes skip part of those. I'm going to guess Australia annoys you a lot. He seems like a very vexatious person. Although, I kind of want to pet that bear marsupial thing. Big brother tells me it's evil, but it's kind of cute. Still, you seem like a cool person. You're not as…how do I put this, obnoxious, as let's say America or England.

I'm a landlocked country right in between Ukraine and my big brother/Romania. That's in Eastern Europe, and I'm nearby Russia. I lived with him for a while *shudder*. Never, and I mean NEVER live with Russia. Sometimes he's creepily nice, but he is SCARY when you're a small country with not that many resources, a terrible economy, and you're tiny. In other words if you're me.

I absolutely love animals! Any kind, it doesn't matter. Cats are awesome. I wish Greece would bring his cats here, but they'd probably get lost in the cave tunnels. You named the cat Fluffy? Which cat is that, the brown tabby? I saw one at the conference and it really liked Noapte. If you ever do find Noapte walking around somewhere, be really careful. Sometimes he's in a really bad mood and he'll scratch you. He did that to big brother once. It was absolutely hilarious. Come to think of it if you ever do find Noapte and Australia is bugging you, my cat will happily scratch him up.

Romania is scary and bigger than me. Besides, he's my big brother and right now I like having a human shield.

Moldova


	3. Siberia

a/n

H: yay already two letters! How does that sound J.

J: So. Freaking. Tired.

H: Whatever. So, we'll get to work now!

* * *

><p>Leaving the world conference meeting w her big brother & the shaking Baltics, the young girl passes the nations bulletin board. A new post catches her eye & she tugs on her big brother's hand. He turns back to look at her & she asks if she can just meet him outside in a minute. After a moment he sighs & nods, smiling & telling her not to be more than a few moments. She thanks him happily & watches as he leads the Baltics out to the car. Before they head out the door, the youngest of the Baltics looks over his shoulder at her & smiles. She smiles shyly & catches his wink just as the door closed behind him. She turns back to the bulletin board & searches quickly for the post that'd caught her eye earlier. She read it & smiled. As she ran out side to the car she began to plan out her letter...

~~~

Mr Moldova~

I saw your letter on the board & decided to write to you! I am surprised we have never talked before, seeing as you know my older siblings & the Baltics. Either way I am happy to hear that you are accepting letters! How are you?

I am about the same age as you & Mr Latvia & am unfortunately the youngest of big sister Ukraine's siblings. I have long, light brown hair & violet eyes just like big brother. I do not have a capitol, but big brother says that my heart-shaped curl stands for my tiger population. You know, b/c Siberian tigers on very endangered?

I hope the sunflowers I sent arrive safely!

~Siberia

MoLdOvAmOlDoVa

Dear Siberia,

Thank you for the sunflowers. I absolutely adore them. They're in a vase next to the window right now, getting as much sunlight as they possibly can. I know you're elder siblings because I lived in the same house as them for a while. I'm surprised I never saw you. I am doing quite well other than my economy. I'm far enough away from Greece to not be too worse off than I already am. How are you?

I'm a few years younger than Latvia. I'm neighbors with your sister Ukraine. She's quite nice. No offense, but your big brother kind of scares me. You have a heart shaped curl? All I have is a stripe. Yeah, I know that Siberian tigers are endangered. I don't know why humans feel the need to kill off everything. I love tigers!

I hope to talk to you again soon.

Moldova


	4. Ancient Bohemia

Dear Moldova,

First off, you seem really nice! Second off (more like a question), are no longer existing countries aloud to write letters? Well if so then great! Oh! I should probably introduce myself! I'm Ancient Bohemia. But you can call me by my human name (Kamila) or think of a random nickname. Since that stupid Prussia says its not allowed and yet he still calls himself and i quote, "The Awesome Prussia! Kesesese!" So yeah. Hey! I have a little friend, too! She's a black panther and her name is Dusa (means little spirit)!

Anyways, so whats Romania like? I herd he's kind of, well, not a very nice brother. But he lets you use him as a human shield? I guess all siblings have there quirks! (Even the mean ones) I'm not entirly sure when by birth day is . . . i believe sometime in the first century or something . . . It's a bit odd, all my people that lived at my home were either Germanic people who fled after the defeat of two wars won by the Romans, or Slavic people. But after that big old Rome . . . died . . . i always seemed to fight with HRE if thats who you guys say it at this time. Same with Prussia. He takes land and grrrr! I hate his gut personally! And after that one little time when him and HRE took some land, he just had to rub it in my face! So, i took my land back and bits of his! ^.^

Yup, those were the good old days. Hey! I want to tell you a legend! I love legends! Well, just write back and i'll tell you my favorite!

Sincerely, Ancient Bohemia

MoLdOvAmOlDoVa

Dear Ancient Bohemia,

Thank you! You seem pretty cool yourself. I'm sure no longer existing countries are allowed to write letters. Why wouldn't they? My human name is Andrei Cebotari, or just Andrei if you would like to call me that. Don't worry, Prussia's an idiot. You have a black panther? Cool! What language does Dusa come from?

Romania is…unique. He's a mean person who loves to bully me and tried to unify with me several times. He's loud and disagreeable and always gets into fights with Hungary. But yeah, he has his moments of relative usefulness. He's still an idiot. You don't know when your birthday is? Hm. Well, neither does China. Wow, all that's really happened to me is I was found by some guys who named me after a river and Romania was with them so now he's my big brother and I got taken over a bunch of times. Prussia's an ass; he just is. Good for you!

I love legends! Studying history and legends is a hobby of mine so I want to hear your favorites!

Sincerely,

Moldova


	5. Croatia

Hey Moldova.

I don't know if you remember me or not; it's Andelko J. Begovich, otherwise known as Croatia. You recognized my independence in 1992, remember? Ah, well, even if you don't remember me, I'm glad you've started writing letters.

How have you been? It's been quite some time since we last spoke.

I eagerly await your response.

Sincerely,

Croatia

MoLdOvAmOlDoVa

Hey Croatia,

I do remember you! Yes, writing letters is quite fun. It's incredible to finally find someone that I know. It has been a while, hasn't it?

How am I doing…I'm feeling well, although I do get sick often due to my horrible economy. Other than that, I'm personally okay. How you doing? Also, if you ever want some wine that's not from Portugal, I can give you some since wine agricultural are my main things.

Sincerely,

Moldova


	6. New Zealand 2

Kia Ora Moldova!

Hehe, thanks! And I know how you feel about bad cooking. England is my "father"...enough said, I think.

Yeah, I mean Australia. He seems a bit embarrassed when I bring it up though...

If people call you Waldo, just ignore them and walk away. And when they try to talk to you, just keep on ignoring them and so forth till they become very desperate to get your attention (or start to freak out, you know, whichever comes first).

Actually, it's about who I have a crush on...I have not been sleeping around with any sheep.

It is evil. And so are his possums. As a matter of fact, most of Australia's animals are either evil, have very large teeth and can kill you easily or poisons.

Thank you ^^. Though it is odd how I'm not at all like any of my "fathers". There's China, first, but then again he only colonized me AGES ago, and then that dutch that's afraid of me (hehehe), and then England and France...

I guess Russia can be a bit bad...and you're landlocked? Hm...well, I'm an island in the middle of no where. Only reason why anyone would try to take over me would be to try and piss off England, or to try and conquer Australia. Other then that and a few other factors, I'm kinda overlooked...Though my most in-land city, Hamilton, is only a couple hours drive from the nearest beach.

I don't know what cat it was. I prefer birds and the odd lizard. Oh! And not to forget my Taniwha! :3 Your cat seems a bit...angsty? But then again, my Kea's are known for tearing apart cars (easier than you would think), stealing from people and whatnot. I actually had a Kakapo, one of my endangered parrots, shag this British guys head. It was really funny to watch xD BBC was doing this thing, forgot what it was about, and they ended up filming the Kakapo shagging a cameraman's head. 'course he couldn't touch it, which made it even more funnier!

If I need a human shield, I just go to England and, when one of his colony's are in trouble, he tends to act like when he was an empire...

New Zealand, Aotearoa.

MoLdOvAmOlDoVa

Buna New Zealand,

Sorry for addressing the letter to Australia! I wasn't even thinking when I did that.

I don't think even big brother's cooking could compare to England's. I had to eat a scone once…*shudder*. I feel true for you with that.

Why is Australia called a convict? The internet here sucks so I can't really look at it and a majority of the books in my library on other countries are in Russian and I can't remember how to spell Australia in the Russian alphabet.

Thanks for the advice ^^. I'll be sure to write that down.

Aw, New Zealand has a crush! Don't worry, I won't be like big brother and tease you for it.

Maybe, but they're adorable. Besides, I have wolves up here. I think a hungry wolf is scarier than a koala, no matter how evil it is.

China is one of your "fathers"? I thought he only did Asian countries. How did you get Netherlands to be afraid of you? He's still mad at me for calling him "Dutchland". France and England too? Wow, you had quite a colonization. Were they thee at same time, cause if they were I pity you.

Yep, I'm locked right in between Ukraine and big brother. You're an island that everyone overlooks? No one really notices me much either. Thing is big brother keeps trying to unify. I wish I had a beach. I love beaches! All I have is this really big cave with a long underground tunnel. One of the longest in the world actually.

I like birds. What's a Taniwha and a Kea? Noepte isn't angsty, he just doesn't like very many people. He loves me though! A Kakapo shagging a guys head? I've got to look that up on youtube sometime! In fact, if you ever visit bring a Kakapo with you and we'll have it shag big brother's head.

The glory of egotistical countries who love being the boss, they will always be a great human shield. They're just that imbecilic.

Moldova


	7. Siberia 2

Mr Moldova~

You used to live w/ big brother? That may have been before he took me back from the big meanie Turkey, so that might explain why we never saw each other...

Da, I have curl. Big brother says that mine iis a "good" one b/c it doesn't mean what Mr Italy & Mr Romano's mean. I'm not quite sure what he meant by that, do you?

& you live by big sister Uki? She is so nice & sweet, da? I love her sooo much!

I'm glad you are doing well! I'm fine also & I love tigers, too! I have a pet tiger cub, maybe you can meet him one day, da?

Mr Latvia says hi!

~Siberia

MoLdOvAmOlDoVa

Dear Siberia,

I lived with your big brother while I was part of the soviet union so it must have been before he got you back from Turkey. Turkey is an ass, if he ever bothers you just ask him what people eat during Thanks Giving and then wish him luck with a wink. It really creeps him out.

Yes, I do. I'm afraid I'll let someone else tell you that. Never touch the Italy brothers' curls, okay? Bad things happen. If it doesn't happen to you than yours is a good curl. I wouldn't have a curl in my hair, but I quite like my stripe.

Yeah, I live right between her and my own big brother Romania. She's really nice! She fixes my clothes when I don't have time too and sometimes she brings me leftovers!

Thank you, I'm happy that you're well too. I want to meet your tiger cub! He already sounds adorable. I hope you can meet Noepte one day. Just to warn you, he's a bit aggressive towards certain people, but he'll probably like you.

Tell Latvia I say hi as well. Tell everyone else too. Except Belarus. You should know what I'm talking about due to the fact she even scares Russia. Has she ever done anything to you?

Moldova


	8. Antarctica

Dear Moldova,

Hmmm...you sound pathetic...

It's nice to meet you. Ah, I guess you should already know me. A few times...I have snuck into meetings to annoy England, Australia, or France.

Maybe you should exercise more. Perhaps you'll get stronger?

Sincerely,

Antarctica

MoLdOvAmOlDoVa

Dear Antarctica,

I may be pathetic but I've managed to not get taken over for the past twenty years. For me, that's an accomplishment.

Yeah I've seen you before, it's nice to finally meet you. Maybe one day I help you in your pranks because those three annoy the hell outta me. I remember one time I put kool aid in France's shoes and his feet were red for three days. It was classic.

I exercise plenty. Everyday I have to work in my fields, inspect my caves for flammable substances due to the flammable rocks in the lower done areas, and deal with my big brother. Trust me, that's enough to make me surprised I'm not the strongest country on earth. I'm strong emotionally and mentally though, so I'm better off than a lot of the "strong" countries.

Sincerely,

Moldova


	9. Ancient Bohemia 2

Dear Andrei/Moldova (you can just choose what you want me to call you. i'm too lazy),

Thanks! And thank you for agreeing with me about Prussia being and idiot. Oh! Dusa comes from Czech language. I'm quite fond of the name! ^.^

Romania's a bully huh? I never truly trust guys (i'll explain in legend) . . . not you! You seem like a really trustable dude! China . . . kinda rings a bell . . . i think ii traded with him a couple times before, haha! You know what was funny? I thought he was a girl! I found that out the hard way . .

Okay, this might be a little weird but here goes one of my favorite legends, There once was a princess named Libuse, after her fathers death she became the queen. Women had many rights even before she was queen. People were ashamed of having a female ruler so she told two of her best men to find a suitable husband. This guys name was Premysl. But, as soon as he became in power, he lessened the women's rights and gave men even more. This led Vlasta (Libuse's chambermaid) to rebel against Premysl. Soon after all the women rebelled and started murdering men and waged war against Premysl. This is called the Maidens' War. A women named Sarka captured one of Premysl's right hand men and tortured him to death. This finally stopped the war and gained women their rights back.

Please don't ask why i like this legend so much. I just do. I think this is the reason why i don't trust men that often. Well, hope you enjoyed the legend! ^.^

A friens(?),

Ancient Bohemia

MoLdOvAmOlDoVa

Dear Ancient Bohemia,

No problem! And what I say is true, there are a lot of idiotic countries but Prussia is up there. Dusa is Czech? I actually don't know any of the Czech language. Sealand thinks it's still called Czechoslovakia and that it's part of Russia. I'm really glad I'm not related to him.

Romania is a bully. Thanks for saying that at least I'm trustworthy. I try. Wait, China's a guy? I thought he was girl! How the hell did you find out?

Premysl got what he deserved. Women are part of the human race and I honestly believe all people deserve the same rights, though I don't call the shots. That's my boss. Still, that's a really cool myth! You mind telling me some more?

People are hard to trust, I understand. That's an interesting myth. I don't really have any of my own mythology, but my big brother taught me a lot of his. I can tell you one if you want to here it.

Yes, we are friends.

Moldova


	10. Croatia 2

Moldova,

I'm glad you remember me! It's been too long.

Well, all economies have to recover eventually. I'm sure yours will pick up soon. I've been doing alright; my economy isn't great, but it's doing better than in previous years. Personally though, I've been quite a mess. My memories weigh heavily on my mind. I'll be fine though.

Ah, and I'd love some wine from you.

Sincerely,

Croatia

MoLdOvAmOlDoVa

Croatia,

I'm glad you remembered me as well! It has been a long time, hasn't it? I would like to see you again sometime.

Yes, and one day mine with rise! Then I can America go on weight watchers without him threatening to bomb me. Your economy will do even better in the future. I'm glad it's on the rise. Everything that is in your memories is in the past, now it is time to live in the present. You'll be well off. I've heard about what's going on between you and Serbia. If he ever bugs you again, sarcasm him to death. It works

I've sent a bottle with this. I hope it arrived safely. I've heard you have good fish. I don't have any oceans or seas so I was wondering if you could send me some? I've also heard you have great beaches.

Sincerely, Moldova


	11. Scotland

A man, appearing in his twenties, walks out of the conference with his older and younger brothers. He stops when he sees the note and looks at it. After reading it he shrugs and walks away.

Dear Moldova,

My name is Scotland. You might have heard of me, or maybe you haven't. I'm part of the United Kingdom and I'm the middle of England's three elder brothers. My older brother is Ireland and my younger brothers are Wales, England, and Sealand (little bam). I don't know if I've seen ye around. Are you the lad that follows that always hangs around the back?

If you haven't seen me than I'll tell you what I look like. I've got messy red hair and dark green eyes and I'm a bit taller than England. I have the UK eyebrows as well. God I hate them. Also, I have wolf that follows me around. His name his Denzil and he's my beloved companion, much like your cat. I also Nessie, a sea monster who lives in Loch Ness. She's real I tell you! Real!

Don't have too many friends. I'm just not normally that into people. Plus I'm always fighting with me siblings, so there's not normally much time for contact there. Russia is scary, and that's coming from me. If he ever asks you to become one with him, run. Just, run. And utilize your brother's human shieldish…ness.

I don't know my birthday. Sometime in 800 AD. I was originally populated by Celts and Saxons and Druids till the Romans showed up and then my obnoxious brother began taking over the place. My Nation's name is Alda in it's original language (Gaelic) but my human name is Wallace Kirkland. You make wine? If it's better than France's or Portugal's, I'd love a taste.

Brother's are annoying aren't they? I'm considered the rowdiest and I'm the second oldest. My older brother Ireland has split personality disorder I think and always goes on about potatoes and yells at me about Nessie! If you ever visit I will prove to you she's real. England is, well he's England. 'Nuff said. Wales has a sheep problem. Every I look when I visit him, there's nothing but sheep. Sealand is a brat. He just is.

Nicknames, well there's always my real name or Wally. Plus you could call be Scott. Any Star Trek Jokes will be a ultimate threat to your life.

Sincerely,

Scotland

MoLdOvAmOlDoVa

Dear Scotland,

I think I've heard of you. I've seen you at the conferences before, you don't talk much. It surprises me because I've heard you're fairly talkative. You're part of the UK and one of England's brothers. And I thought my family sucked. Poor you. What's a bam? Yes, I'm the one who typically hangs around the back. I'm also around my big brother Romania a lot.

The UK eyebrows? Does everyone in the UK have those? Did your mother or father have them? You have a wolf! Cool! I have wolves all over my country but they're not tamable. The Loch Ness monster exists? I'll hold you to that. What is the Loch Ness Monster, I mean other than a Sea Monster.

You have many friends either? How come you're not that into people? I love people, I'm just not always good at talking. I understand the sibling rivalry. It must be massive for you since you have four brothers and I only have one. Russia is terrifying. I was one with him during the soviet union. I lived in his house. That's what you mean, right?

Wait, if your birthday is in 800AD, wouldn't that make you the second youngest, right above Sealand? I was populated by Ukrainians and Russians and Romanians. I still am. Alda is Gaelic? I'm sorry but it sounds like I girls name. My wine is the best in the world! I'll send you some right away.

Brother's are very annoying. Romania actually found me near the river I was named after so we're not related. I have a big sister named Transylvania although we're not that close. Romania is the oldest and he's really loud and bratty and argumentative, especially with Hungary. Transylvania is a lot quieter but she likes to pull pranks on me. Then there's the smart, sane sibling. Me. I'm also the only one that doesn't think they're a vampire. Big brother and sister are still mad about Twilight.

Got it, no Star Trek jokes. That must be really annoying for you, huh?

Sincerely,

Moldova

P.S. I know you were around during the time of the Celts. Do you know any Celtic mythology?


	12. Croatia 3

Moldova,

Last time we saw eachother was in the 1990s, if I can remember correctly. I'd like to see you sometime as well! It'd be nice to catch up.

Sarcasm that Serb to death? I'll have to try that sometime. I've never quite been a sarcastic person; it may confuse him more than enough. Haha.

Ah, yes, the wine arrived safely. I'm enjoying a glass right now. I'll be sure to send some fish over to you with this letter; I hope you enjoy it! And I do have some good beaches. Maybe if you come here to Croatia sometime, you can see just how great they are.

Sincerely,  
>Croatia<p>

MoLdOvAmOlDoVa

Croatia,

Oh yes, I think it was when you became independent. Just a year after me. It would be nice to catch up on everything.

Yep, sarcasm is a weapon well you used. I remember you not doing sarcasm much, so it should shock him. Send a picture of his face, okay?

I'm glad the wine arrived safely and glad that you liked it. The fish is delicious, I absolutely adore fish. I would love to visit you sometime. I can't wait to see your beaches. I love water, I just don't have any.

Sincerely,

Moldova


	13. Siberia 3

Mr Moldova~

I was w/ big brother when we were the Soviet Union, but I was usually at my prison camps keeping order. I wasn't ever able to leave, so big brother would visit often. It might sound a bit strange but I still like to walk around the abandoned camps, especially at night! I've never told anyone else b/c I do not want to sound insane, but I have talked to some of the ghosts there. They seem sad & lonely so I try to visit as much as I can. Perhaps if you come to our house we can go see them, da?

Maybe Mr Latvia can explain the whole curl thing to me, da? He's sooo smart!

Big sister Uki is so very sweet & I miss her so much. She doesn't come over that much anymore & it makes me sad.

You have a stripe? That sounds cool! My curl is kind of annoying & gets in the way a lot, but Mr Latvia says it's cute & it makes him laugh every time I giggle when he tugs on it. At first big brother freaked out when Mr Latvia did that but then he realized it wasn't like Mr Italy's so he doesn't mind much now.

Da! Sapfir is adorable! & ah, who is Neopte?

Nyet, big sister Bela hasn't done anything to me, probably b/c big brother never lets her near us. All I know is that I am pretty sure she hates me.

Everybody says "hi" as well! & big brother said he wouldn't mind if you came over ^v^

~Siberia

MoLdOvAmOlDoVa

Dear Siberia,

You were at the prison camps? I had heard about those. Weren't they supposedly brutal? I don't think that's weird. I like to walk around old runes and pretend live people still live there. I like to play with the ghosts. I'd love to see them.

Yeah, please take a picture of his reaction.

She is sweet. I wonder why she doesn't come over. Maybe she just doesn't have the money or time. She's quite busy right now.

Yep, I have a white stripe in my dirty blond hair! I think Latvia might like you. He seems calm around.

I bet Sapfir is. Noepte (that's Romanian for night) is black kitty. He rides around on my shoulder all the time and he is really aggressive, but he likes me. He'll probably like you. He likes fun, easygoing people.

You're lucky. Belarus came into my soviet union room once and tried to stab me while chanting something weird. Russia is smart for not letting her near you. How could someone hate you? Bela is weird.

I'm glad everyone says hi. I wish to see them all again too. Eh…Russia wants me to come over? I'll…I'll think about it.

Moldova


	14. Romania

Moldova,

You need to visit me more ;(((( I'm so lonelyyyy.

Sincerely, Your Wonderful Older Brother

PS. I am not mean :I

MoLdOvAmOlDoVa

Big Brother Romania,

I visit you plenty. You haven't come to my house in more than a month. Come and pick up your bat, he's beginning to annoy Noepte and I can't keep him alive much longer. Also, I'm pretty sure you're the person who stole my copy of Pet Cemetery! Give it back!

But yeah, visit my place more!

Sincerely, Your Much Better Younger Brother

P.S. You really can be an ass


	15. New Zealand 3

Kia Ora Moldova!

That's alright. I'm used to it ^^ Silly people. I don't even like Vegemite and, unlike that Australian, I was the one who first invented the Pavlova.

It's alright. After the first night of his cooking, I'd just stand up and say "I'm not eating this! It's tūtae!" Tūtae means...well, it's a swear word similar to poo.

Australia is called a convict because England would send his criminals to Australia...and I don't know how to spell anything in the Russian alphabet.

As a matter of fact, due to England sending his criminals to Australia, I ended up getting some of the burden too. Some of those criminals ended up coming to me, and killing my people, among other things! One of the most famous would have to be Richard Burgess, though...

No problem!

Hey, you can tease me all you want, just don't tell England. Please. And knowing Australia, he'll make a "sheepshagger" joke just when he hears, and that'll make England guessing who it is really easy...

Then feed them! Fed wolves are a lot less scary than hungry ones...and I feel bad. I almost spelt Hungary...

Yes, China is. But I first met China a couple thousand years ago, after a couple million years just spent with my birds and what not. Netherlands was the "first" to "discover" me, and France has a colony on me, and tried to actually make all of me his colony, but I kinda sided with England. It was going to be one of those two, and I'm glad I chose England instead of that Frog.

Well, normally when people DO notice me, it's due to Lord of the Rings...and a LOT of people ask me to take them to "Hobbiton", which is actually the country side of Matamata.

Caves are pretty cool too ^^ And beaches are just...beaches. Though Raglan beach is pretty popular, if you EVER plan to go there, bring jandels.. The sand is black, and it gets REALLY hot.

The Kea is the only alpine parrot. But you should've seen my Moa and Haast Eagle...the Moa could reach up to heights of 3.7m, so twice the size of an ostrich, and the Haast Eagle preyed on the Moa. The Haast eagles are probably the largest eagles ever known...They have a short wingspan compared to their body of about 2.6m to 3. The Taniwha is sometimes described as a dragon-like creature, and protects certain rivers and lakes. Though don't make fun of me because of them, since they are considered "mythical".

It's good to know that your cat loves you ^^ It's rather easy to get my birds to love people...just offer them food, especially my Kea. It's normally hanging around Italy when I decide to bring it to world meetings, hoping for a plate of pasta lol.

hehehe ^^ England refuses to go into ANY of my bush now, it's really funny. And all you need to do is google "shagged by a rare parrot" and you'll come up with it. That Kakapo is now in a breeding institute, in fact!

I agree. America was actually mine and Australia's human shield at a point, but then I went anti-nuclear and the treaty had to be broken off.

Here's some chocolate cake that I baked! Hope it'll get passed customs...

New Zealand, Aotearoa.

MoLdOvAmOlDoVa

Dear New Zealand,

Good, I'm glad you don't mind! And…eh…what are those two things ^^'?

Don't worry I won't tell England. I won't tell Australia either. I think I figured out who it is. It's Wales, right? Scotland told me he has a "sheep problem". Whatever that is…

I try to feed them! We have a large population of wolves and I have to feed my people as well! Don't worry, that happens to me A LOT.

Wow, I would have never guessed China was a guy. Conflicting heritage you have. Be happy you sided with England. I know this kid named Luxembourg who lived with France for a while. He hasn't been the same since. Ha ha, France is a frog. I'm going to draw that later. I'll send it to you.

They notice you for Lord of the Rings? As much as I liked the books and movies, that's a bit sad. Hobbiton? That's the countryside of Matamata? Where's that?

Caves are awesome, but I have to check them for flammable rocks and make sure the tourists never use flammable things or things like liters. You have to use a flashlight. You have a beach with black sand? Send me a picture cause that's cool!

I would love to see your animals! So that's what a Taniwha is. That's cool! Romania really just taught me about taught me about vampires and strigoi. I believe in mythical things so I won't tease you. Mythology is awesome.

Ha ha maybe I can your Kea to like me. Next time I come to a conference I'll give it some Mamaliga. That's my national food. It's basically just gooey cornbread or thick polenta. It tastes particularly good with sour cream, but I don't often do that. It's traditional to eat it with fish, but I only do that when big brother and big sister come over to my house for a special occasion.

Here's another good dish. You cook rice till it's fluffy and light and mix it with butter, milk, sugar, a squirt of citrus, and bits of sweet grape. It's more like dessert than dinner and it's really yummy.

I just looked it up. Absolutely hilarious! And the Kakapo was cute! I love animals. It's great that they're breeding the birds. I want them off the endangered list and high in population! Sorry, I have my moments of random craziness.

America is probably one of the best human shields. He's strong and stupid, the best kind. Good for you for going anti nuclear.

The chocolate cake got in. I'm enjoying it right now. It's absolutely delicious! :3

Moldova


	16. Croatia 4

Moldova,

Well, after I claimed independence, that is. I had to go through the Croatian War of Independence... It ended in 1995, when I won. Then I got my independence officially. I was also able to get my forces into Bosnia to assist and eventually end the Bosnian War. But enough about that. That's one of the times I don't particularly like to think about. Around 20,000 Croatians killed... At least they didn't die in vain.

I'll be sure to send a picture. Haha.

I'm glad that you like the fish. Ah, that's too bad that you don't have any water around you. Feel free to come by any time, Moldova.

Sincerely,

Croatia

MoLdOvAmOlDoVa

Croatia,

Ah yes, the Croatian war. I was always reading about. I hadn't known when it ended. We don't always get news up here. Good for you for helping Bosnia, but I mourn the death of your people. If you die for a good cause, you never die in vain.

I'll be waiting for the picture. If you want a picture of my big brother acting like an idiot, here's a pic of him walking out of this one room with a bucket on his head and foot holding a mop. He's soaking wet and it was hilarious. I think it was something about his drainage and I got to come and watch him be "awesome".

I would love to come over. I'll book a trip as soon as I get the money. That might take a while ^^'.

Sincerely,

Moldova


	17. New Zealand 4

Kia Ora Moldova!

Well, Vegemite is like Marmite (which is my favourite) and it's a very strong spread that is used on bread. Just...don't coat the bread in it. Like I said before, very strong.

Wales does NOT have a sheep problem! And...by that, he means that Wales has a LOT of sheep. Though I do too. I'm actually not to sure if Scotty (Yes, I know his human name, just can't be stuffed) knows about my crush. Haven't seen him since St Patties day...well, the night of St Patties day. I...don't even recall what happened.

Yes, I'm really happy I sided with England, though the bastard never did help me when France bombed me. Heh, France actually bombed Englands ship, but in MY waters! Pity it's not July, I wanna go "Frog" hunting again...and thank you for when the picture comes ^^

Matamata is in the North Island, Waikato region, between Cambridge and Tauranga. For The Hobbit, places in the South Island are being scouted.

Sounds like a lot of work...and black sand isn't that cool... it's just really magnetic and a lot of the times just made out of lava...

The vampire part does sound like Romania...he still hasn't gotten out of that phase? Damn. Ah well. He'd be a sorta nice guy to hang around, if he wasn't European...Not that you're not nice the hang around! It's just...well, if you don't know, then it's not my place to tell you.

Kea's are omnivores, so mine will love you for that. But beware; it will most likely attack your cat. I can warn it not to, but it probably will...

BOTH of those foods sound so yum! *drools* me want...

Thank you. I do love my birds...bu obviously not as much as they "love" englishmen hehe. A lot of my birds are actually on the endangered list, like my beloved Kiwis...I normally carry a brown Kiwi around with me most of the time, though.

Yes, but he's stubborn, which is a big no-no in human shields when they get an idea they think is great...And thank you ^^ Being hit my nuclear bombs hurts...

Thank you for that compliment. Odd thing is, I'm pretty good at cooking "english" foods...I make a real mean roast, even Australia agrees!

New Zealand, Aotearoa.

MoLdOvAmOlDoVa

Dear New Zealand,

What's marmite? Sorry, I don't know very many of terms for a lot of food used around the world. I have bread thouch. In fact, I sent you some Mamaliga. I hope it arrives safely.

I heard Wales has a lot of sheep. If he's full of sheep, than why is called Wales? Ah, St Patrick's Day. I heard people normally go crazy then. You have a lot of sheep? I have some, but they're all on farms and we have to keep them very protected.

Ha ha, frog hunting. The photo should be in this letter. England never defended your waters? It was his ship, but still.

Wow, so many foreign words. I don't have a map of New Zealand. I don't have an updated map period. It makes things VERY frustrating.

It can be a lot of work, but it's very important. It keeps tourists from blowing themselves up. Or others. Still, sand that's black. I wish had magnetic sand. I heard all sand was a tannish color.

Yeah, he still is. He even has those pointy little teeth. It's weird. Wait, what about Europeans? Tell me!

They're omnivores? Don't worry, Noepte is very capable of defending himself. I might actually have to watch him, cause he's a trained bird hunter. Although he only attacks them when they fly. He hides in the trees and jumps at them from the branches.

I packed some left over Mamaliga and that rice dish as well as Chocolate Cheesecake. That's basically just a cake of chocolate, some butter, sour cream, softened cream cheese, eggs, and pecans. It's really good.

A kiwi! Cute! I looked up pictures of them, they look like brown chicks with long beaks.

Stubbornness isn't advised in human shields. Especially when their ideas are dumb. Being hit by nukes hurts period.

You can cook English foods? Finally, someone who can. What else can you make?

Sincerely,

Moldova


	18. Siberia 4

Mr Moldova~

Well, a lot of the prison camps were kept in Siberia b/c of how cold of a region I am. Big brother told me that I had to keep order, no matter the cost. So I did. I-I beat them & tortured them, but what was I supposed to do? B-big brother was depending on me to maintain order & I-I'm so sorry! *tear stains* I just...I couldn't help! & at times I sort of enjoyed it. The terror in their eyes, the feel of the power I had...

Hehe, I took a picture & it should be w/ this letter. He was quite surprised & blushed a lot. He mumbled something in Lettish & told me I shouldn't worry about it.

Can you please tell big sister Uki to come visit more often? I miss her so very much!

Wh-what makes you think he likes me? I-I do enjoy spending time w/ him & I would like to know that he felt the same...

I'm so sorry big sister Bela was mean! I had no idea!

Neopte sounds so cute! Sapfir is Russian for saphire & his eyes are just as blue. He isn't very big & very sweet. Maybe he & Neopte can play together, da?

& what do you mean how could anyone hate me? Oh & da! Big brother says he wouldn't mind seeing an old comrade.

~Siberia

MoLdOvAmOlDoVa

Dear Siberia,

So that's why they were all over there. You did what you had to do. Anyone will do anything when pressured. Stop crying, please? I feel bad now. The past is the past and now it's present. Live for now and plan for the future. Although I must admit the power thing is weird. Still, that's in the past.

The picture is hilarious! He didn't tell you? I guess it's up to meet. The curls on the Italy brothers is the erogenous zone.

I tell her the next time I see her. I think I heard her talking about you sometime. By the way, I had some extra Mamaliga that I packed. Enjoy it and share, cause there's a lot. I remember Russia loved my cooking.

Well, it's the way he acts towards you. He's unknowingly expressing it. Aw, Siberia has a crush!

Belarus is a bitch to everyone. I actually feel sorry for Russia in that department. She's terrifying!

Noepte is cute. He an aggressive little trained bird hunter. Sapfir sounds adorable! Noepte is a small black cat with amber eyes. He may be small but he's outgoing and bossy. It would be awesome to get our pets together. Knowing Noepte, he'll probably love having someone younger than him to boss around.

The reason no one could hate you is because you're so nice. Russia wants to see me? I'll have to ask Romania. Our big brothers don't get along too well.

Moldova


	19. Romania 2

Dear Moldova,

Okay. But my castle is better tbh.

I did not take your book, I have my own copy.

And how could my dear bat be a nuisance? "Can't keep it alive much longer"? Is that a threat? Don't hurt my baby ;(

Love, Your Older Brother Who Is Still The Best

PS. I am not mean :I People take advantage of my good nature.

MoLdOvAmOlDoVa

Dear Romania,

My castle rocks. It's surrounded by an awesome forest and near one of the largest caves and longest underground tunnels on earth. Beat that.

If you didn't take my book than where is it? You know me, I'm neat to an OCD level.

You're bat is a nuisance because he's my cat. I'm not threatening the bat. It's Noepte (the black cat I have) is a trained bird hunter and will attack anything that flies and has a heart beat. I'll try to keep him distracted to you come and pick up your bat. Plus, I'm running out this to feed to it. Your "baby" needs actual food, and I don't have much bat food.

Love,

Your Younger Brother Who Beat You In Everything

PS. Good Nature? I'm pretty sure that was you who dumped a bucket of ice water on me in the middle of winter. Or was that Russia? I can't recall. Still, you've down plenty of things that contradict a "good nature".

PPS. I packed some Mamaliga and Sweet Rice cause I has some extra. Enjoy.


End file.
